Witches
by SheepSay
Summary: Zwei Familien, ein mysteriöser Orden und ein uralter Fluch.... Was haben Sam und Dean mit den Hexen der Familie Cromwell zu tun und welches Geheimnis umgibt diese Familie...? Spoiler Staffel 2 und 3


Prolog

(Nacht; Landfluch, langsam kommt ein kleines, altertümliches Dorf in Sicht)

„In einer alten Zeit, als die Menschen noch an die Magie glaubten, geschahen in einer kleinen Stadt fürchterliche Dinge…"

(Bilder von verfolgten und gefolterten Frauen; Bilder von verbrennenden Frauen; Angst- und Schmerzensschreie)

„Das was geschah, geriet in Vergessenheit… doch nicht alle haben vergessen"

(Eine Frau steht auf einem Scheiterhaufen und weint, die Szene wird kleiner und kleiner, ein graues, menschliches Auge erscheint, in dem sich die Szene spiegelt und mit einer kleinen Lichtexplosion ihr Ende findet. Es erscheint ein Gesicht. Ein weibliches Gesicht. Dunkle lange Haare umrahmen ein feines und ebenes Gesicht.)

„Denn etwas von damals überdauert bis heute…."

(weitere Kamerafahrt weg von der Frau, sodass immer mehr von ihr zu sehen ist. Erst die dunkle Lederjacke, dann ihre gesamte Gestalt. Sie steht vor einem Anwesen mit dem Rücken zu diesem)

„Eine Familie, die viel verloren hat…"

(Blick auf eine ältere Frau, die vor einem Kamin sitzt und mit einem jungen Mann spricht; Bilder auf dem Sims zeigen ein junges Paar mit zwei Kinder, daneben nur noch die beiden Mädchen, jeweils das Gesicht des Manns und der Frau, dann ein einzelnes Portrait eines blonden Mädchens, daneben eines auf dem die junge Frau, der junge Mann und die alte Frau zu sehen sind)

„In Zwei gerissen… durch etwas verbunden"

(Die Szene verschwimmt und wechselt zu zwei kämpfenden Männern. Ein Dämon greift sie an und der Kleinere, jedoch Ältere der Beiden weicht ihm aus, während der Jüngere ihm etwas entgegen wirft. Die Flasche zerspringt und der Dämon explodiert. Die Szene wechselt.

Nahaufnahme von dem Jüngeren aber Größeren der Beiden. Seine braunen, etwas längeren Haare wehen im Wind während er auf einem Felsvorsprung steht und nach unten in ein Tal starrt.)

„Nach einer langen Suche, endlich ans Ende gekommen…."

(Ein kurzes Bild eines älteren Mannes)

„Und doch geht es immer weiter"

(Der Mann verschwindet wieder. Die beiden stehen an der Stelle an der sie ihn gesehen hatten. Die Beiden sehen sich an, drehen sich dann um und gehen wieder. Man sieht sie in ihr Auto steigen und die Straße entlang fahren.)

„Mit neuen Begegnungen…"

(Die beiden jungen Männer im Auto. Der jüngere berechnet Koordinaten, die sie gefunden haben. Er schreibt den nächsten Ort auf ein Blatt: „Salem, Oregon"

Szenenwechsel zu der jungen Frau vom Anfang, die in einem abgedunkelten Raum sitzt und in einem schwarz eingebundenen Buch liest.)

„…und Zusammenführungen…"

(Blick auf eine andere junge Frau mit langem, blondem Haar, die ebenfalls in einem Buch liest, allerdings in einem Buch mit weisem Einband.)

(Die Szene wechselt direkt übergehend. Jemand tritt eine morsche Tür ein. Im Türrahmen stehen die beiden jungen Männer)

„Und hier soll es also sein?", fragt der Kleinere.

„Ich kann noch Karten lesen, mein Lieber!", erwidert der Dunkelhaarige, während er den Raum betritt.

(Selber Raum, sie klappen eine Luke hoch. Für einen kurzen Moment ist alles schwarz. Eine wunderschöne Frau. Beim näheren Hingucken bemerkt man ihre Eckzähne.)

„Eine neue Gefahr…"

(Wieder wechselt die Szene. Im Dunkeln sieht man eine Gestalt. Mit dem Rücken zum Zuschauer gekehrt. Ein wenig Licht wird eingeblendet und man erkennt lange blonde Haare. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe dreht sich die Gestalt um. Lederoutfit, Messer und ein großes Schwert an ihrer Seite. Das feine Gesicht, verzieht sich zu einem bösen Lächeln. Die Hand hebt eine Pistole hoch. Sie zielt…)

„…die nicht nur Einige von uns bedroht…"

(Blickwechsel, man hat nun Sicht auf die fliegende Kugel, die auf ein schattenhaftes Ungetüm zufliegt. Dann zieht die Kamera wieder von der Kamera weg und die Szene verschwimmt)

„…sie stammt aus alter Zeit…"

(Wieder Bilder aus der Vergangenheit. Keine Scheiterhaufen, sondern ein Raum in dem allerlei Gegenstände hängen: Pflöcke, Waffen anderer Art, Dolche, Schwerter…eine Tür wird aufgestoßen und die Frau und der Mann im Raum von Soldaten festgenommen.)

„…aus Wut entstanden…"

(Man sieht eine Frau auf dem Scheiterhaufen stehen mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht, die schreit und sich wehrt und irgendetwas spricht, das man aber nicht versteht.)

„…Ein Leben mit einem Fluch…"

(man sieht das Blonde Mädchen ihr Buch in die Ecke schmeißen. Den Jungen Mann wie er versucht ein Aufnahmegespräch zu führen)

„…Den zu beenden sie ihr Leben geben würden…"

„Notfalls sterbe ich dafür!", schreit die Blondine einen großen dunkelhaarigen Mann an.

„Nun denn Kind, dann ist jetzt die Zeit dafür gekommen", grinst er hämisch und packt sie.

(Die Szene verschwimmt und wird kleiner bis wieder ein Auge zu sehen ist. Ein Blaues, welches weint. Der Schein des Feuers spiegelt sich in ihnen.)

Teaser: Supernatural


End file.
